


Fallin

by Thirtyfivefoxes



Category: ANBU Legacy, Naruto but only loosely
Genre: I wrote this in half an hour and it's rough and unpolished, In which the author takes the cookie pieces Anbu Legacy cut out of cannon and heavily frosts them, Look if they have florescent lights they by god have karaoke, M/M, One Shot, Raidou has a moment with a microphone and Genma is undone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirtyfivefoxes/pseuds/Thirtyfivefoxes
Summary: A mission goes too smoothly, Raidou and Genma end up at a Karaoke bar. Set approximately after One Step Across the Line thread by Anbu Legacy.





	Fallin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuko/gifts).

> Fallin by Nicola Cavallaro is the song referenced. I don't know what happened here.

The mission had gone off without a hitch, and that in and of itself was worrying. But Genma knew better than to look a gift cat in the mouth. The rookies had scampered off together and one day he would decide to dig a little deeper into their latest bonding but right now. No. Nope. Not for all the testicles in the Tanuki realm.

Genma eyed Raidou as they cut off the main road and down a side street to a bar neither had heard of. It had been a recommendation of Aoba, which was usually trustworthy, and it had Kurenai’s stamp of approval which for the sake of his own self esteem Genma was blindly accepting as A Good Idea.

The bar itself was shabby in a very deliberate way. It was clean, the booze was expensive, but absolutely nothing had been updated in the last decade at least. The only thing that very clearly didn’t belong to times past was… a Karaoke machine? Raidou was staring at it like it had done something to personally offend him and Genma broke for the bar like a man grasping at the last shred of his dignity. 

“I’ve got the first round if you’ll give this place a chance,” Genma blurted. Raidou’s eyebrows made a quick break for his hairline before he shrugged and  _ pulled Genma’s chair out for him. _

The first person to climb on the stage, microphone in hand and confidence in the other, was a woman Genma vaguely recognized from his dad’s bakery.

Her voice was soft and smoky. It rose and fell and crooned and caressed. At that exact moment Genma realized why this bar was Aoba’s favorite. Seeing someone lay their inhibitions down and belt into a microphone, is intimate for one, but also incredibly freeing. 

The weight of too many missions gone wrong with their baby team,  _ are we really fucking the rookies up _ , fell off and as Genma looked over the table at Raidous lopsided honest grin and he was buying Aoba so many flowers. 

“You ever do that?” Genman glanced at Raidou and then directly back down at his drink before answering. 

“No. I don’t have a very good singing voice. But I love to watch.” 

Raidou’s eyebrows rose again. “I’ll make you a deal Gen. I’ll go first and if you like  _ watching  _ maybe you can go next. Either way you’re going to sing for me tonight.”

Genma felt his cheeks absolutely burning. So Raidou really didn’t need the buffer of long limbs and red eyes to want him. That loosened a knot in his chest he had been studiously ignoring for weeks. 

Raidou left the table and slipped through the crowd over to the man standing in the corner, clipboard in hand. Apparently the keeper of the karaoke. Genma drained the last of his drink and abruptly wished he hadn’t. Raidou was holding the microphone loosely in one hand and coiling the trialing cord in the other, his eyes flicked up and locked onto Genma’s. 

A soft rush filled the bar and an electric guitar riff cut through the haze. Then Raidou opened his mouth.

** _I keep on fallin_ **

** _In and out of love_ **

** _With you_ **

Raidou could sing, one part of Genma’s mind muttered numbly. His voice had a smokey rasp and it ripped and fell like velvet over a rock fall. Raidou’s eyes flickered shut as he crooned, then snapped back open as his voice ripped through the air. 

Raidou propped a foot up on one of the speakers surrounding the stage as he sang. The muscles and tendons of his arms flexed and threw shadows. His hair gleamed redder under the low lighting. His pulse throbbed faintly in his neck, the only sign that singing cost him any effort at all. 

** _Just when i think_ **

** _I've taken more than would a fool_ **

** _I start fallin' back in love with you_ ** ** **

Genma’s mouth was dry, drier than Suna in the summer and he couldn’t rip his eyes away from Raidou’s mouth as he groaned out the final note. That final note hung heavy in the air and Genma tried to remember how breathing worked.

Raidou stepped off the stage and sauntered back to the table. He stared down at Genma for a moment before holding out a rough hand. “Come on. Up with you.”

Genma sputtered. “There is absolutely no way I can follow you. I can’t even sing. I- I don’t even know what song I’d-”

Raidou pressed his finger to Genma’s lips. “You can sing for me later. Back at your place. I’d prefer a private performance anyways”. His eyes glittered down at Genma, and there was no boundaries anymore. Just a promise and even if Genma couldn’t sing, he could go home with Raidou and they could dance to a song with no notes. 


End file.
